


Eventide

by blondewithdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Breeding, Creampie, Endgame Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light plot, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Some stories to read before bed, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondewithdraco/pseuds/blondewithdraco
Summary: They were never supposed to be this close to one another. Truth to be told, they never meant to cross each other's path. Unfortunately (or fortunately), fate thinks it's funny to play matchmaker between two unexpected students.In Draco's case, it was that one particular evening in the library. With a lonely witch and a potions homework.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, before we begin, might want to set some stuffs straight. The story contains explicit language and does not follow the correct timeline of the Harry Potter series.
> 
> Characters, settings and anything related to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> Enjoy, loves.

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that evening found Draco idly strolling around the library, eyeing the bookshelves trying to find any book to get lost into. The pleasant sound of shoes clicking the marble floor, melodiously accompanied by the sound of pages flipping and quills dancing across parchments, together creating a harmonious tune to his ears. 

Draco noticed the aromatic earthy warm smell of coffee grounds lingering in the air, awakening his senses every time he breathes in the library. The view of the library was not disappointing at all, with the quaint cherry wood window wide open, allowing the sun shamelessly pouring its light into the bibliotheca. 

All those empty thoughts came to a halt when the corner of his grey eyes caught a certain familiar silhouette of a classmate, particularly a brunette, famously known as the brightest witch of their age. His heart paused, before it skyrocketed to the moon, beating furiously in his chest. He tried to ignore the sudden existence of crazy butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach, just because of a mere sight of a witch named Hermione Jean Granger.

He felt a sudden unknown itch to talk to her but didn’t know how. He has always been a brilliant conversationalist, being a socialite and all his mother had trained him which strings to pull to start a small talk. 

Unfortunately, all those lessons and scoldings flew away like the dust in the corner of the library as he had no slightest clue on how to talk to her. They were not friendly to each other, only regarded one another as classmates and no more than that. But most of the time, Draco wished they were more than just classmates. 

More than friends, dare he says. 

Pretending to walk past her table, he glanced in her direction, trying to see what she was doing. It’s not like the swot would probably notice someone was staring at her, she was too absorbed with her world to realise anything happening. 

The witch had her quill between her fingers, moving it up and down as her brows furrowed at the parchment in front of her. 

**Elaborate the use of unicorn hooves in modern medicine. As a responsible potioneer, explain how to consume the unicorn hooves without harming the animal.**

Draco clicked his tongue. Easy. He already has a plethora of answers to put into. But the brunette seemed to be struggling with her as he saw her flipping through books piled up on each other in front of her, with another parchment to her right with angry scribbles on it. She had a muggle pencil between her teeth, and Draco wondered how it would feel like to have her lips around him. 

‘Guess what, we use unicorn hooves for any potions that require a strong source of protein. Mainly used by any patients who suffered hair loss after any treatment,’ he interrupted.

‘I know that.’ She replied, teeth gritted together.

Draco snorted before rolling his eyes, ‘Then why did you look like you were about to have angry fuck with all these books? Don’t tell me you’re into that kind of stuff, Granger.’

‘I’m not! Now leave me alone, will you?’

The wizard bit his cheek, looking upwards, and pretended to think. ‘Is United Kingdom still a free country? I think so,’ he darted his gaze to her. ’So, no. I feel like staying here. Watching you squirming with homework suddenly seemed like my favourite pastime to do now. You know, there’s someone who’s also good at potions, right?’

Hermione scoffed, ‘And what made you think that I think I’m going to ask you?’ she raised her chin, meeting her coffee orbs against his grey ones. 

At that moment, Draco decided that brown is his favourite colour. Well, next to green and silver. And it has to be Granger’s shade of brown, cannot be a shade more or a shade less.

_‘Fuck, focus.’_ He scolded himself.

‘Curious one, aren’t you Granger?’ he examined his nails for a while, before tilting his head and looked back at her. ‘If you must know, I feel like doing charity today. And what better charity there is than to take the time out of my busy schedule to help a frustrated Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age with her school homework. Can’t imagine how brilliant my work resume will be!’ his eyes reflected a wolfish twinkle in them.

Not satisfied with only receiving glares, Draco continued. ‘What? I thought that was what you Gryffindorks preach about -- something about teamwork or two heads better than one? Are you afraid you are fraternising with the enemy? Or are you afraid of your brightest witch of her age reputation tattered if you ask my help? No worries, Granger’, he strode forward until he was faced with her back. Draco caged her in, putting his hands on her right and her left respectively on the table. He leaned forward until he caught the smell of jasmine and books. He placed his lips to her right ear, ‘Don’t fret. I’ll be your dirty little secret’, he blew a breath, satisfied with how she gasped and went stiff.

He noticed a certain part of her body went pert, and Draco would like to believe it was not due to the low temperature in the library. Feeling triumph with her response, he waltzed out of the library, leaving her all hot and bothered.

He has an image of a brunette, specifically in a library to wank to.

*****DMHG*****

The next day after school, Draco decided to skip lunch and walked to the library, hoping to see a certain someone. His eyes scanned the great library hall, moving left and right before stopping at a sight at the end corner of the library.

He began walking towards her direction, pleased that her companion for today does not come in a form of a celebrity orphan or the carrot siblings. Her choice of companion was odd to say, an alarm clock and a kneazle with fur so long Draco could barely make out its face.

When Draco was a few steps away, Draco took note of the familiar parchment he saw from yesterday. The lone witch was scratching her hair out of frustration before turning to the kneazle, ranting about her homework to the flat-face cat. 

She took out a book and read it quickly, before taking the kneazle’s tail to bookmark the page. She began gripping her quill to write only to freeze and put her head on the table, face facing the kneazle, right hand brushing her familiar.

‘Still stuck on the same homework, Granger?’ she jumped, clearly wasn’t expecting him today.

‘Who’s this? Your new tutor?’ Draco pointed at the orange beast.

This time, he got himself a reply. ‘His name is Crookshanks.’ She seemed very defensive about him.

As if on queue, the four-legged ginger began to purr, the sound reminded Draco a lot of Hagrid’s motorbike. He felt the creature was judging him.

Draco concluded Granger will never ask for his help. Still, he has answers that she wants and the satisfaction of her writing down the answers that he told riled him up.

He glanced at the parchment. She only answered the first part of the question. 

‘Synthetics. Unicorns with paraplegics.’

‘Pardon me?’

‘Alchemists had discovered a way of making synthetic unicorn’s hooves. One of the main ingredients for the synthetic was horse hooves. Magical paleontologists and molecular biologists proved that the DNA shared between unicorns and horses matched up to almost 100 percent. It was also claimed that these two animals share the same common ancestors,’ he elaborated.

Granger blinked.

‘You will want to write it down.’ He smirked.

A shade of red decorated his companion’s cheeks, making her look lovelier than before. 

‘Honestly Granger, I thought you would have known!’ he pretended to gasp. Hermione paused her movement and started looking at his way. Finally.

‘Why are you helping me? If there is anything you want then you better swallow it up because I’m not in the mood to entertain your bollocks today.’ She cleared it up.

Draco leaned forward, enjoying the way she was affected by this simple movement. Ensuring his eyes met hers, he continued, ‘Charity, Granger,’ he dragged.

She rolled her eyes, clearly unamused with his words.

‘Fine, at least humour me with this one. Where did you get that information? Because I can assure you that I’ve thoroughly read all the books in the library and all the books I have in my room but I couldn’t find any answers. I mean, I have answers, but they were not as detailed as I want them to be. And I remember Professor Slughorn told us, when writing, we should assume the reader does not know what we are talking about and give answers as thoroughly as possible. Besides, what if this question comes out on the exam? I don’t want to waste my time reading all these books when I could just review my answers here.’ Draco didn’t think Hermione realised she was blabbering.

‘You must be quite stressed out if you are suddenly ranting at me. What? Our favourite problematic duo doesn’t have enough brain cells to understand your struggles? Seemed like it.’ He hummed.

Granger just looked at him. ‘You know they won’t even be interested to even listen the first part of it. You still haven’t answered my question. How did you know this?’

‘I read. Maybe you should try,’ he smirked. Wrong answer. He swore he could see the fire burning at the end of her messy curls.

‘You and I both know who reads more, Malfoy. I swear if you don’t tell me I’m going to hex your balls until you can’t reproduce anymore.’ Her eyes burned, only to have him feel more riled up.

‘Didn’t know you had it in you to jeopardise our children.’ If before she was not amused, Draco decided now she was in a rage. 

The wand in her hand began flickering with electricity. Deciding to spare his life for another day, Draco put both hands up.

‘Fine. With a condition. Answer me why you have an alarm clock with you like a psychopath. If you want to donate this rusty old thing to the library’, he jutted his chin to the round clock, ‘ You should at least consider giving the old grandfather clock, this toy won’t match the whole ancient library theme, you know.’

She looked away but didn’t hesitate. ‘To set a timer. I was supposed to get all the potion homework done by yesterday but I couldn’t find the perfect answer and it’s dragging me until today and disrupting my whole schedule. So I have to set up a timer to make sure I don’t get too absorbed that I forgot I have other works to tend to.’

Didn’t know what to do with her explanation, Draco gave his part of the bargain. ‘Advance Potions: 28th Edition. It was a compilation of ideas from many scholars from all centuries up until now. I thought you would have the book.’

‘I was collecting money for it,’ she confessed, head hung low. 

Hermione had been collecting money ever since the announcement of the latest edition was released in the Daily Prophet. It became one of the most anticipated books of the year. She even had it on her wishlist. But a certain need got the best of her and she may or may not spent the money buying other books that attracted her interest during her last visit to Flourish & Blotts. She knew she shouldn’t the moment Crookshanks acting clingy around her before the visit, foreshadowing her.

Now, she has to face the consequences. And of course, Professor Slughorn used the newly released book as the answer to his question. He frequently mentioned how important it is to keep on being up-to-date as the wizarding world keeps on evolving and discoveries found daily.

Something tugged Draco’s heart. Judging by her face, Draco could tell how bad she wanted it. It was a very expensive book, due to its high demand in the market. Even if she has enough money to purchase it, he doubted she could get the special edition ones, the ones with interpretation, reviews, and far more detailed and thorough explanation for everything in there. He has the special edition book in his dormitory, perfectly resting on a velvet cushion placed in a box. The publishing company was kind enough to send them a copy, mainly due to their influence in the wizarding community. His copy even has the author’s signatures with some messages he didn’t bother to read. 

He bet its new _owner_ would enjoy the book more than he did.

‘I have a copy. At the Malfoy’s library, of course.’ He lied. 

If before this he could feel butterflies, now he swore he could feel all of Newt Scamander’s magical creatures having a fiesta in his stomach when Hermione’s eyes widened and shined at him as if he said he was going to build the biggest library for her to live in.

‘I could give it to you now. But I have to owl my mother to send it.’ Another lie. Even if the book was in his house, Draco could just summon Mippy to grab it for him. But he doesn’t want to. 

He wanted to give it to her tomorrow so he could have a reason to meet her again. 

The witch in front of her was too dumbfounded to move. Her perfect lips were opened a bit, still not done by the shock he sent her way.

‘Won’t your mother care for the book to land on stranger’s hand?’ She asked.

_‘Even if the book belongs to Narcissa, she won’t care shit, seeing she could still buy thousands of its copies,’_ he thought. 

‘I can assure you that should be the least of your concern. We can still afford the same book over and over again if anything happens to the book. Our vault is big enough we might even have another slot open if someone is interested to have rights on it’, he hinted.

Unfortunately for him, Granger was too euphoric to notice the last part of his “we’re loaded” speech.

‘So Granger, tomorrow? Same time?’ he asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face to break her from a non-existent stupefy curse.

‘Yeah. Up to you.’ She said shyly.

Draco nodded, beginning to announce his leave and simply turned around when a feminine figure was hugging him from behind.

When he turned around, he was sure he looked so confused because she started to blabber again. ‘Sorry, I hope you don’t mind. I’m not usually like this but wow-- you are going to give me the book that I had to save up for months?’ She looked away, trying to find something to compose herself. ‘It’s just, thank you, Malfoy. It may not mean much to you but it means a lot to me.’ She turned around to sit back.

If only she knew how much this meant for him too. If he knew she would be swayed by books, he would buy the whole Flourish & Blotts for her and asked the owner to immediately send any new release to Hermione Granger.

When he walked out of the library, he hoped she didn’t notice the tent forming when she hugged him from behind.


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the beautiful and amazing angels that bookmarked, subscribed, left kudos and wonderful reviews, and gave this book a chance, thank you thank you thank you so damn much! I love you guys so much more than you ever know.

Hermione was awake earlier than usual today. But instead of feeling groggy and snappy, she felt like someone had injected endorphins into her body. She felt a familiar sense of giddy, that reminded her way back when she was a little girl on Christmas morning waiting eagerly to open up her presents.

Guess she has Malfoy to thank for bringing back old feelings again.

There’s a funny thing with growing up. She thought when she grows older she’s going to see the world, expand her horizon, and discover many emotions she read from this peculiar book that taught her many fancy words to describe ineffable emotions. But as she grew older, her range of feelings diminished within age. Sad and exhaustion became her loyal customers now, visiting her again and again. Happiness is like a tourist that rarely comes, only swings by during holidays for a while before disappearing.

_Today, it felt like a holiday._

As soon as she’s done with her morning routine, she waltzed downstairs with a new book in her hand, a classic tale of Beauty and the Beast by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. It was a present her grandmother gave as congratulations for being placed first in her year last school term.

The atmosphere in the dining hall right now was the polar opposite during the dinner. Only the inanimate objects greeted her this morning. There was a swishing sound of morning wind cheekily raced after one another, slapping her cheeks cold in the process. In the middle of the room, there was a gargantuan chandelier playing peek-a-boo with her, shyly blinking its light from time to time. In the background, Hermione could hear the sound of elves busily preparing meals for upcoming students, running from one side of the kitchen to another with sounds of utensils cluttering. She didn’t feel alone despite the morning still wearing its dark Sapphire gown.

She continued reading while waiting for her friends, albeit feeling growing jealousy over how lucky Belle is to be trapped in a castle with an endless library.

She didn’t quite notice a man in an emerald tie was sitting across the hall, body facing her, wondering why she gritted her teeth angrily, contradicting the tranquil atmosphere around her.

After what felt like a moment, Harry approached her, followed by Ron and Ginny. Ron sat in front of her, while Harry sat next to her with Ginny in front of the brunette.

A series of morning greetings were exchanged.

A pair of green, brown, and blue eyes were staring at her, forcing her to glance at the page number before closing the book down. Hermione noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, the hall that was quiet not long ago now became very busy and loud, with chatter from students filling the space.

‘Congratulations. I guess this called for a celebration?’ Hermione guessed. It’s not hard to guess that they’ve won yesterday’s match.

‘Yeah no kid, Hermione. There’s already a celebration yesterday. Where were you?’ Harry interrogated her.

‘Should we even ask her that? You must be lurking around the library again. Honestly Hermione, you might consider asking Professor McGonagall to move you to the library so you could stay there permanently.’ Ron replied, to which Hermione made a face.

‘Sorry, I was with Crookshanks. We were doing Professor Slughorn’s homework yesterday.’

Harry blinked. ’ _That_ homework? Hermione didn’t we already finish it the other day. You helped us remember?’

‘Maybe there’s too much information going on in your head you begin to forget things. Careful Hermione, you might explode, like a balloon. I suggest you do less reading.’ The ginger wizard advised her.

‘Nothing is going to happen to my head! And besides, the answer we wrote the other day? It’s not enough. I want mine to be as descriptive as possible with proper explanations. The books that we referred to don’t even have a footnote in them!’

‘Who the bloody hell reads footnote, Hermione?’, Ron groaned with disbelief, he ran his hand over his red mane, elbowing Ginny’s juice in the midst of it.

‘Prat! Look what you’ve done!’ Ginny’s voice boomed through the bustling Great Hall.

Ron defended himself immediately. ‘You’re overreacting! It was an accident, ask Harry!’

‘It won’t be an accident if you watch where your elbows go!’

Ron mimicked her, squeezing his voice so he sounded like her. ‘I don’t have enough eyes for that, do I?’

‘Well, then you might want to consider having one to prepare yourself for tarantulas.’

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry replied by shrugging off his shoulders then resumed chewing his toast.

But all those arguments between the two siblings became distant voices when her eyes caught a certain Slytherin heir walking out of the Great Hall with his usual companions, Theo and Blaise. Hermione just watched as the trio were laughing at Merlin knows what. Between the two brunettes, his blond hair stuck out the most, like the moon during a starless night.

She admitted to herself Draco was an attractive man, but she thought he looked way more handsome with his carefree look as he exited the hall with a smile on his face.

*****DM &HG*****

Right after Professor Sprout dismissed the class, Hermione began sprinting out to head to the library, where the key that holds her happiness awaits. She barely managed to utter library to her friends as they asked why she ran like she was in a rush to go to the Quidditch tournament.

Adrenaline rushed through her brain. She can see various blurry figures passing through, all of them weirdly looked at her. She ignored them as she forced her legs to push quicker.

Hermione wanted to be the first one to be there. She wanted to arrive first before he arrived. When he arrives, she’s going to greet him first. Malfoy didn’t exactly specify when they should meet, so she just assumed they would meet after school hours, around the same time as they met yesterday. She eagerly walked to her usual spot, only to notice a certain Malfoy had occupied her seat.

He looked disheveled, which was what Hermione noticed first. A few top buttons of his shirt came undone, there’s a bit of milky skin on display. A Slytherin tie hung loosely around his neck like it had been pulled and loosen every time he breathed. He had no robe on, and his sleeves were neatly rolled to reach his elbows. Draco was lazily slumping on a chair, one arm resting on the crest rail of a chair next to him and another elegantly holding a quill, writing on parchment. His hair appeared more gold-ish and sparkly when basked in the evening sun. There were some naughty golden fringes that fell and ended up covering his eyes.

He looked like he could be Adonis himself.

‘Congratulations, Granger. You’ve proven my theory,’ a rich voice broke down her reverie.

Hermione looked at the male heir, eyebrows furrowed. His head still hung low, eyes on the stupid parchment instead of on her.

‘My hypothesis is if you are a Gryffindor, chances are, which I might add 100%, you know shit about the art of subtlety.’ He said, hands still furiously writing on the parchment.

Hermione felt vex. ‘Brilliant theory, Malfoy! Should I suggest your name to the Ministry so we could get you the First Order of Merlin for this?’

Malfoy lifted up his chin, eyes matching her gaze. ‘Sure, let’s go as soon as I’m done with my work. Thanks for the recommendation, yeah?’

She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

‘You know if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you are attracted to me.’ He said without even sparing a glance towards her.

Hermione faked a laugh. ‘Oh yeah, why is that?’ She pretended to sound interested.

Draco turned his body to face her. Hermione’s cheeks flushed when his silver eyes examined herself, eyeing her from up and down before stopping at her eyes.

He licked his lips, eyes still holding her gaze. ‘Don’t think I didn’t realise all those looks you’ve been giving me for the whole day, Granger. Salazar, not only me. Theo and Blaise also told me there’s a certain Gryffindor who was stalking me today, don’t know if you know her, but she’s the one with brunette hair and she always hangs out with that walking scar and a pumpkin weasel. Sounds familiar?’

‘They go by the name Harry and Ron. You should know considering you’ve been obsessed with Harry since the first year. Remember that?’

He didn’t reply, but instead just continued, ‘Not only that, but she is also choosing to sit next to me when there are around 5 chairs here.’

‘You’re sitting in my seat. And I just like to sit on this side of the table. It’s just my preference, so no need to take it personally.’

Malfoy frowned, clearly mocking her. ‘It’s okay, Granger. You don’t have to hide about having a crush on me. Voldemole has a crush on Potter and he lets the whole wizarding world knew about it. Take it from him, Granger.’

‘That’s rich. And may I ask, what makes you think you’re my type?’, Hermione challenged him.

‘Because you’re totally mine.’

Hermione found her tongue frozen by the reply.

The prick smirk at her lack of response. ‘What? Shock? Poor little Grangie,’

‘Do not call me that.’ She sternly replied while swatting his hand away.

‘People only compliment her for her brain and not her looks. I’ll tell you what, if we’re together, I’ll always tell you how good you look. I appreciate fine art.’

Hermione still felt like someone had put on a Stupefy on her. They look at each other for a while, she’s blushing furiously while the smirk on his face grew.

How come she never noticed how pink his lips are?

She saw Draco switching his view from her eyes to her lips religiously, the parchment he was working on before had long forgotten. Her heart beat furiously, it silenced her surroundings. Her eyes flickered upward, wanting to see his eyes.

 _Merlin_ , it was the most gorgeous pair of eyes she had ever had the chance to see. Platinum eyes with flecks of azure blue were staring back at her, beguiling her in.

She clenched her thighs. It did not go unnoticed by the wizard.

She might imagine it, but she swore on Dumbledore’s braided beard that he was leaning forward.

‘Hermione!’, a screeching voice greeted her. Swallowing a groan, she plastered a fake smile to the intruder.

Henry Cleanocean.

‘Haven’t seen you around in awhile. What are you up to?’ Henry approached her closer. He pulled out a chair in front of them when Draco suddenly raised his legs, resting his feet on the pulled chair.

Henry gave side-eye to the blond but the latter pretended to not notice and resumed on his writing.

‘Nothing much. Just doing some homework.’ She didn’t ask the ‘how about you’ question because she’s not in the mood for a little chat with Henry. She’s in the mood for something else.

Henry began to blabber about what’s going on in his life but it just went to her ear, passed her brain, and said adios and left through another ear. She is extremely uninterested in listening to what he has to say, she wished he would just go and leave them alone. She felt guilty for thinking that way.

‘Cut the chitchat. You’re just contributing to noise pollution. Hermione here is clearly uninterested with whatever bullshit going on in your life but just too polite to say so.’ Hermione widened her eyes. A part of her felt disbelief but another part of her, a huge part of herself felt glad Draco was not one to beat around the bush.

Henry looked offended. ‘Hermione, why are you hanging around this kind of person? What do you think your mother will say if she knows you’re mingling with people like him?’ Henry raised his voice, his tone demanding an answer.

‘Hermione is hanging around with me because we’re actually doing something beneficial instead of going around for boring chitchat and hurting people’s ears in the process. I think we should worry more about what her mother might think to know that she’s mingling with a guy like you.’ Draco retorted.

’Hermione can speak for herself. I asked _her_ the question.’ Henry prompted.

‘Oh, I know. But believe me, if she’s the one doing the talking, you would’ve been long gone. Salazar, you guys might not actually be friends anymore!’ Draco snickered a laugh.

Henry only huffed. He shook his head in annoyance. ‘Hermione, we catch up later, okay? Mother has something to give.’ Thankfully, Henry walked away. Draco placed his legs back on the floor.

There was a pregnant pause between them. Hermione didn’t know how to crack it.

‘You came here for the book, right?’ Draco popped the silence.

Hermione nodded. Draco paused his work, taking his satchel next to him. He pulled a glass case from it and placed it in front of her.

It was exquisite. The edges of the glass case sparkled when the light hit them. Opening the case, she ran her fingers on the thick amethyst cover. Her fingers trailed through the magnificent details of the book, fingers dancing on the spine of the book.

She gasped. She didn’t notice she was holding her breath.

‘I appreciate it if you keep a certain sound to yourself, Granger,’ her companion interrupted.

Hermione moved her gaze towards Draco. His arresting grey eyes met her eyes, Hermione noticed how widened his pupils are.

She bit her lips, earning a groan from Malfoy.

Hermione usually had many questions running through her head, but at this moment, she only has one question to ask.

Why does she feel the strong urge to kiss him now?

It was an itch she didn’t think she could scratch away unless she had a taste of his lips.

But it would be rude to kiss him, right? What would Malfoy think? It’s just a book, people don’t kiss when they get a book, except if they are couples or something equivalent.

The thought had her stomach spiralled.

She swallowed the need, mentally making a note that she had to take care of herself later. Hermione then returned her attention to the book, carefully lifting it up, and opened the book.

She let the sweet, musky smell of bibliosmia wafted into her nose, feeling addicted for a while.

Hermione placed the book in front of her and read the random pages of the book she opened, it was a study about Veela.

‘Salazar’s braided mustache. Tie your hair, Granger. You look like a broom when you read with hair like that.’ Malfoy commented.

Hermione faced him, hands brushing away the hair that hid her face. ‘I don’t have one with me right now. Deal with it.’

She heard Draco dramatically sigh before grabbing his satchel again, pulling a silk emerald ribbon in his fist.

Hermione muttered thanks and began reaching for the ribbon. ‘I don’t trust you with this.’ Draco said as he yanked the ribbon away.

He stood up and walked to her back. She stiffened by his action. ‘Stop acting like a broomstick, Granger. Just continue getting turned on by the book.’

He placed his fingers on her head, delicately massaging her scalp.

‘Aah,’ she accidentally moaned. The movement of his fingers paused. ‘You like that, Granger?’ a deep voice asked with amusement.

She didn’t reply, too embarrassed with herself. She felt him smirking from behind.

He continued to massage her scalp, but this time she tried biting back the moan. ‘You like it when I do that, yeah?’

‘Moan for me, Granger.’ He encouraged. He put on some more pressure onto her scalp, and the massage felt more intense.

She may or may not have moaned again.

‘Good girl, Granger.’ He whispered, proceeded to massage her, pretending not to notice she was squirming in her seat.

He then had the nerve to trail the back of her neck, and Hermione drastically arched her back and tilted her head to the right, getting a chuckle from him.

Malfoy stopped the massage, running his long fingers to her forehead, and started to pull all the hair to the back, before tying it with the emerald ribbon. Before he returned to his chair, he cast a spell to make the silk stay put around her ponytail.

‘Well, this might disappoint you but I had to take my leave now. This was,’ he clicked his tongue. ‘ Interesting. Don’t bother to change the colour of the ribbon, my family colour looks great on you.’

Without waiting for her reply, he packed his belongings with a blink of an eye and dashed to the front door.

He did not even say see you later.

A/N : So sorry for a very late update but I wrote this as soon as I’m done with my last exam. Also, this is my first work ever, so I’m not particularly experienced in this. Really hope you guys enjoy it though, sending my love to all of you! Thank you so much for reading it!!! Have a brilliant day/night ahead loves!


	3. Comfort

_Mother dearest,_

_Life has been treating me well. Good things have happened to me lately.  
Remember that Beauty & The Beast book that you read to me so many times before? Believe it or not, for the first time I saw someone was reading the book as well.  
I remember telling you I used to think the story was quite bonkers. I guess now I believed you when you told me you are not the only one who enjoys the story, though.  
Anyway, how about you? How are you? Have you been eating well? Where are you now?  
Take care of yourself, I worry about you sometimes.  
I hope you will come to visit sometime in the future.  
Always keep me updated, mother.  
And is it possible for you to send me a lot of chocolates? More than you normally would. Preferably the usuals and with extra sugar quills._

_Love you mother._

_Your dragon,  
Draco._

He folded the parchment and tied it---

‘Malfoy!’ A feminine voice stunted his action.

Draco closed his eyes, no need to ask who the owner of the voice is, he could simply guess it even if he’s in the deafening street of Diagon Alley.

He came here to get a peaceful evening to write to his mother, whom he missed so much. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he would get one, not when there’s this enchanting witch with a bird’s nest for hair interrupting the silent and serene Room of Requirement.

Even though he told the room he wished for no one to enter while he’s in it.

But then again, maybe he didn’t exactly wish for everyone to not be able to come in.

That annoying, silly, loud but mellifluous voice that filled his dreams, particularly the wet ones where she screamed his name, just like now. 

He hid his letter then turned 180 degrees. ‘The fuck, Granger?’

‘Didn’t mummy ever tell you it was rude to not greet people, Granger?’

She didn’t seem to be bothered by his choice of tone, looking at him in the eye. ‘I did, you just didn’t hear it.’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m here because I need something for my assignment. What are _you_ doing here? You don’t seem like doing anything.’

He ignored her. He didn’t have to tell her he came to the Come and Go Room because he’s writing a letter to his mother. It’s none of her business. ‘The one we had to submit in the next two months?’

‘Yes.’

Draco nodded. Despite professors labelled it as an individual assignment, Draco, Theo and Blaise agreed to treat it like a group project, dividing the work amongst them and copying off each other later, just altering the narration and some data of the essay to avoid similarities and suspicions. This time, Draco only has to do the introduction and conclusion, thanks to the bet he won last week. Something about Theo and Lovegood.

She fished out something from her beaded bag. ‘Since you’re here, here you go.’ The witch handed him a chocolate frog.

‘Huh?’

‘It’s a chocolate frog, Malfoy.’ She said in a ‘duh’ tone.

‘I’m not blind, Granger. But why?’

‘You helped me, and I don't like feeling indebted so I searched around for stuff that I could find to repay you. It’s not much, but at least it’s something.’ She expressed. 

‘Uh-huh.’

‘All right Malfoy, what do you want? I know it’s too good to be true if you just accept it and say thank you.’

‘It is quite a book, Granger.’

‘That I assume you gave out of generosity.’

‘You’re rather bold to assume.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever you want, I’m making it clear. You cannot ask me for any money,’ to which he scoffed, ‘It cannot involve Harry, Ron or Ginny-- scratch that, no one at all. Just between us. You can’t involve my family either.’ She stopped for a bit, analysing what hadn’t been said left. ‘You cannot make me bully students. You cannot make me do your homework. You cannot make me sabotage professors. You cannot make me do bad things.’

‘You’re quite specific with your terms.’

‘I’m just merely being meticulous. I think that’s the best approach when dealing with you.’

‘Hmmm. Okay.First, I want you to help me with my Muggle Studies,’ 

‘As if you need help with that.’

‘ _True, I don’t_ ,’ he thought.

‘Then it’s settled. We will meet at the library in the evening every day. We will tell each other in advance if one of us couldn’t make it. And I want to ask for more favours in the future.’ He didn’t know what he’s going to ask. But nothing’s wrong with securing a deal.

‘As long as it doesn’t involve what I’ve mentioned, fine.’

‘Deal.’

Hermione gave him her hand. ‘Okay, well according to the Magical Contract Act--’

‘Which is literally another version of Contract (Scotland) Act 1977 but with magic--’ He felt the itch to add. To show her how much he actually knew about the Muggle world.

She gasped. ‘How do you know that? That’s a Muggles’ law.’

‘You have to notice just how marginally different legislations for muggles and wizards are. The Malfoys always found a way to deal with Muggles, even after the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. I know a thing or two about Muggles’ law.’

He would’ve thought she would look down on him after he exposed his dead ancestors but luck was on his side that day because she looked rather impressed.

He carefully said, ‘You’re not mad about my family breaking the law?’

She smiled. ‘It’s not fair for me to judge you based on your ancestors’ actions. And I’m one to talk. Merlin knows how many laws I’ve broken. I broke the wizarding time law when I was just thirteen!’

‘Exactly how did you break the law?’

‘Time-turner. To save your first cousin once removed.’

‘Oh.’ He didn’t know what to reply. But he noticed just how glad he felt at that moment to know Hermione wasn’t judging him.

Hermione changed the topic. ‘So, do we have a deal?’

‘Yes, Beast, I am willing, if you will pledge me your faith, to give you mine.’ He quoted her current read on purpose.

‘You read Beauty & The Beast by Gabrielle-Suzanne Villeneuve?’ Her mouth dropped open.

‘Mother used to read it to me for bedtime.’

‘And you still remember it?’ 

‘Eh, some of it.’

‘Well, that’s good. Because now I finally have someone to discuss books wi--’

‘Bold of you to think I want to join your mini book club or something.’

‘That’s it! We can do that! Wonder how many students will join, though. Our club will probably be flooded with Ravenclaws, to warn you.’

Draco stagily exhaled. ‘Sorry to burst your bubble, Granger. I’m not interested in joining you talking about children’s books.’

‘But I have no one to talk to, at least for now!’

‘I’ve searched far and wide, from underground to the top of the galaxy, through every particle exist, yet I still couldn’t find the reason why I should give a fuck about that.’

‘It will be fun. We can sneak in the book discussion after a long study time. Call it, uhh, stress relief if you will. Have you ever tried it before?

‘No. But I know no one talks about books to relieve stress, Granger. Salazar’s crusty beard, what planet do you live in?’

‘Educated people do. It will be a very scholarly exchange, instead of an empty mindless conversation. Don’t tell me you've never had this one strong urge when you just finish reading a book and you’re just dying to share your opinions with other people?’

‘Like how stupid Beauty & The Beast is?’

‘Exactly. Now we both have each other to listen to our rants for books.’

‘You’re gradually making zero sense and this is ridiculous. Will you stop if I say yes?’

She nodded so aggressively Draco thought to call Madam Pomfrey just in case her head fell off her shoulders.

‘So, what do you think about the book? Aside from stupid and equivalent to that?’

He landed his arse on the floor against the wall, his movement was copied by her. He then shrugged. ‘I don’t know, Granger. Haven’t been touching it for ages.’

‘Just tell me something on top of your head. Humour me.’

He shrugged. 'Her loyalty, I suppose. She’s in love with the guy in her dream but chose the Beast instead to save him despite being his prisoner.’

‘That’s why she’s one of my favourite fictional characters. She’s very selfless.’

‘Sounds to me someone has a very severe saviour complex. Plus, she barely has any flaws. She’s the smartest, she’s the most down to earth, she’s the most handsome, she’s the most selfless.’

‘I hate to say this but I agree with you on that part. I haven’t finished reading the book yet, but I disagree with the indirect message conveyed in the book.’

‘Which part is this?’

‘That one. The one where Beauty doesn’t have any flaws at all. Only the side characters have their flaws, which is her sisters. Her sisters are jealous of her and hate her because she is not like other girls. When their father was away for a business trip, she just wanted a “stem of rose” while her sisters all asked for materialistic things like pieces of jewellery and expensive articles of clothing from their father. There’s nothing wrong with that, but the way the author portrays it like what her sisters is asking is bad. Furthermore, she’s the only girl in her family who likes to read and study while her sisters like to socialise because they wished for matrimony. Because if you choose books you cannot choose the other thing. You can only choose one out of the two options. I have to admit, I’d say it’s rather toxic to be classified as a children's book. It indirectly implies that if you prefer materialistic objects rather than, say, books, you are not as good as the person who likes books. Books are better than jewelleries when in truth, what you like doesn’t define who you are. Just because you like accessories doesn’t mean you cannot like books. It’s dumb if you ask me. We can like both.’

‘You rather have a lot of negative opinions over some kindergarten book that you seemed too fond of.’ He remarked.

‘I like the book. But that doesn’t mean I have to oversee its mistakes. But, for what it’s worth, people have loved it for centuries and it’s considered as a classic. Muggles even made a movie about it.’

 _Movie_. Draco knew what a movie is. He read it somewhere from his Muggle Studies lessons.

‘I’ve never seen a movie before.’ He admitted in a small voice.

‘I suspect that. If you want, you can come to my house. We still have the CD, you know what that is right?’ He nodded. ‘We can watch it if one day you’re free to stop by.’

One day. That means Hermione’s planning to stick around sometime in the future.

‘I’d like that.’

She smiled. The one that sent a comfortable, lightweight warm feeling to his chest, the one he felt like flying.

He began to mentally examine the book. ‘You know Granger? Despite all of that, there are still some quality aspects of the book. Like, the writing.' 

‘And,’ he hesitated. ’The father. The father really loves her.'

Hermione looked at him, reading his swirling grey eyes. ‘I’m sure deep down _he_ loves you as well.’

She grabbed his hands in hers, drawing small circles on them with her thumbs.

‘Somehow deep down I doubt that.’

His companion began sitting closer. ‘Hmm, I think, loving someone isn't always good. We see love like medicine, and medicine is always deemed as this one good thing. But we tend to forget medicines can also be poisonous. I would say your father loves you, but his love also causes you to drown.’

Mind too blank to reply, he cracked her a thin smile. He realised she was scooting closer, and to his surprise, engulfed him in a hug.

‘You look like you need one right now,’ she muffled, face resting against his beating chest. 'Besides, there's this one study from a Biological Psychology Journal discovered hugs can help relieve sadness because hugging induces the release of oxytocin— some scientists even called it the ‘cuddle hormone’. When this hormone is released, it will cause people to feel calmer and relax, thus elevating their mood.’ She explained.

Ignoring his awkwardness, he began to wrap his arms around her, enjoying her warmth and getting drunk with her scent. ‘Whatever you say, Granger.’ He believed her, he knew she speaks based on reliable facts and does not get her information like his mother’s friends who got their sources from rumours, or Salazar forbid, the gossip section of the Daily Prophet.

He waited for a while, arms still tight around her. She doesn’t give any signs of letting go.

‘It must be at least 20 seconds, Malfoy.’ She said out of nowhere.

‘You’re just finding reasons to hug me, Granger.’ He teased.

‘Maybe I am. You smell nice. Expensive, might I add. I hope it’s not a weird thing to say.’ She yawned.

‘I’ll take compliments from Hermione Granger on any day and in any way, shape, or form.’

Hermione continued to mumble. ‘Good, because hugging you is very comfortable too, it makes me sleepy. Hopefully, you don’t mind. Yesterday I was awake all night becoming an unpaid love counsellor and having to listen to my friends' relationship problems.’

He lightly laughed, he doesn’t mind this. Not at all. In fact, he would swear to not play Quidditch ever in his life if it meant she could hold him like this a little longer.

When he poked her cheek, he realised she’s already sailed to dreamland.  
He fixed their position so she would feel more comfortable, before landing his head on her head.  
He played with her hair for a moment before having a wonderful dream, starring a curly brunette witch.


	4. Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! 2 chapters in one day? Anyway enjoy reading loves :))) Dedicated to angels who were kind enough to leave reviews, kudos, bookmarked and subscribed. Thank you for making my day!!!

_‘Dragon darling,_

_Please do not worry about me. I can take care of myself and yes, Dubai has been good. I’ve been spending my time with Mrs. Shafiq and we have been doing a lot of retail therapy. Enough about me, how was your study going so far? Study hard, but don’t stress yourself too much. Draco, please take care of yourself, okay? Make sure to eat well and rest well._

_P/s: Here’s the chocolates you’ve been asking for. I cannot imagine why out of a sudden you’re asking for more chocolates than usual, but I would like to assume you’re taking chocolate as a way to cope with your stress about education. Remember to not consume a lot at once, and brush your teeth dear._

_Love you the most,  
Mother._

Shorter than usual. To him, it seemed like his own mother is avoiding him, only replying out of guilt instead of her own will. Maybe due to him reminding her of all the bad events that have occurred, and she wished to pretend what happened had never happened.

His mind flashed to before the school reopened, the Malfoy family lawyer, Alfie Wartington had suggested separation for Narcissa and Lucius to save whatever dignity left for Narcissa and Draco. At first, his mother was so adamantly against the divorce as she convinced Lucius she will stay by his side even if she will suffer the repercussions of getting shunned out of the wizarding community. However, after his father agreed it was for the best, they quickly settled the divorce and Wartington ran to Rita Skeeter and paid her a hefty amount of galleons to write an article on how Narcissa and Draco were the inescapable victims of evil Lucius Malfoy. 

The article had succeeded at gaining people’s sympathy, which leads to Draco living a quite decent life in Hogwarts.

All Draco and Narcissa had to do were throw some galleons away, let Wartington do his job, and follow his advice, which was, in this case, cutting ties with Lucius. Not that Draco minded, though.

However, since then, his mother had been acting distant. He knew despite how awful of an individual Lucius Malfoy was, his mother still loved him very much for unknown reasons. Draco assumed Narcissa isolated herself as a way to cope, before following another advice from their lawyer to fly away from Britain and start fresh.

Shaking his vision off, Draco stared at a large box approximately the size of two Hogwarts: A History put together that was filled with candies in front of him, from Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans to Muggle chocolates like Patchi, Godiva, Cadbury, Galaxy to gourmet chocolates designed by notable chocolatiers such as Le Grand Louis XVI by Debauve & Gallais and La Madeline au Truffle and many more that mother sent a couple of days since his request.

He’s proud of the number of sugar quills in the box. He couldn’t count how many times he saw Granger sucking off while doing her work, and it sent some blood rushing south.

His senses instantaneously detected a sound of paper gliding through thin air, snapping his fingers and burning the paper plane to flames.

‘Mate, come on! You should at least read it first. It’s a song composed by Luna and the Nargles. It has a pretty cool beat to it. The Weird Sisters should watch their back, Luna and the Nargles are coming for them.’ Theo laughed maniacally.

‘Tell Lovegood I sincerely don’t give a fuck but I appreciate the effort, yeah?’ Draco brushed Theo off, eyes glued to the box.

‘Wait, hold up,’ Theo came bouncing on Draco’s bed. ‘Is that chocolate?!’

‘Quit shouting, will you? I don’t remember asking you to tell the whole Hogwarts about it.’

Theo grinned. ‘Hey Draco, remember when I helped you with that--’

‘No.’

‘Fine! Just one, there are loads of them! If you give me one I swear I’ll name my firstborn after you!’

‘No. Nada. Zero. Nullo modo. Absolument pas.’

‘Are these for--’ Theo exaggeratedly gasped. ‘Hermione Granger?’ 

If looks could kill, Theo would be 6 feet underground.

‘How much are all of these, Draco? All of these are around--- 700 galleons! You spent almost a grand of galleon for Granger!’

‘As if 700 galleons is a big deal to you.’

‘Not to me, but to her! Mate, you really should’ve read the song Luna wrote before you burned it.’

When Draco was about to snort, Blaise came in.

‘Blaise, look what Draco got!’ Theo called, motioning the mocha skin wizard to come over.

Blaise observed the chocolate before whistling.

‘Don’t bother asking mate, all of this is for his witch.’ Theo pointed at the blond.

‘She’s not my witch.’

‘Yet.’ Blaise added.

‘More like never.’ Draco corrected. ‘Not when Cleanocean is lurking around her hair.’

‘Who the fuck is Cleanocean?’ Theo asked, his dark eyebrows knitted together.

Blaise commented. ‘Never heard of him before.’ 

‘He’s obviously not a pureblood. No pureblood name is as ridiculous as that one.’ Theo said.

‘It would be a disgrace to half-blood as well.’

Draco chimed in. ‘I don’t know him, but the prick seemed close to her.’

‘Does it matter? Hermione is not going to choose him. Can you imagine if she marries him and her name changed to Hermione Cleanocean?’ Theo held his laugh. ‘Get it? Hermione Cleanocean? I may now pronounce you as Mr & Mrs. Cleanocean!’ He had a huge grin on his face as he waited for their response.

Abruptly, the room fell drop-dead silent. Blaise looked away, suddenly their surroundings piqued his interest. Draco looked down, anywhere but at Theo. The Nott heir had a frozen smile, still waiting for someone to laugh.

Blaise started to examine his nails. ‘Did anyone hear something?’ He looked at Draco nonchalantly.

‘You’re lucky we’re not in public. I would’ve pretended I don’t know you.’ Draco declared.

Theo showed his offended face. ‘You lot are such bollocks. Luna would have laughed if she’s here.’ 

‘That’s because her taste in humour is awful, just like her taste in men.’ Blaise said.

Theo jutted his chin in the air. ‘Her taste is immaculate once you clean up those eye boogers. You lot should be kissing my feet for disgracing you with my--’

‘Shit!’ Draco screamed.

‘What?’ The other two turned to him.

Draco started to pack his belongings. ‘Fuck me!’ 

‘That’s what she said.’ Theo quickly added, looking proud of himself, to which Blaise glared.

He picked out the box of chocolate before taking his leave, swatting Theo’s sneaky hand away from the box in the process. 

***DM&HG***

When Draco stepped into the library, she saw him and waved, Draco noticed a hint of green wrapped around her hair.

‘Sorry.’ He breathed. ‘Theo and Blaise came in uninvited. It took a while to free myself from them.’

‘It’s okay. I haven’t been waiting that long. Plus, we didn’t even set up the time we should meet.’ She patted on a chair next to her.

Draco settled himself down on a chair. ‘At least I have something with me.’ He said, handing the candy-filled box to her. 

‘Wow, this is a lot. My parents would not like this.’ She quickly noticed Draco’s change of expression and laughed. ‘Relax, they won’t know. But wow, are you sure? This seems a lot, Draco. I could’ve shared this with the whole class.’

‘If you think it’s too much, consider it as an apology gift, at least.’ Draco persuaded.

‘Why? I just gave you a chocolate frog I found in my food stash.’ Her delicate fingers began exploring the variety of candies with awe.

‘Ahm, nothing. Mother was sending me chocolates, but this time she suddenly sent out loads of them.’

‘Theo and Blaise don’t want some of the chocolates?’

His brain quickly thought of a lie. ‘They are both allergic to chocolates. Or any dairy goods.’

‘I cannot imagine being lactose intolerant! Must’ve been awful for them.’

‘Yeap, definitely.’ He agreed.

‘I’ve never seen some of the candies here before. But hey,’ Hermione grabbed a bunch of sugar quills in her hands. ‘These are my favourites.’ She announced.

‘You want to play games, Granger? How about this--we both close our eyes and guess the chocolates. Anyone who gets most of the guesses correct will win.’

Hermione smirked. ‘Game on, Malfoy.’

He gestured at the chocolates. ‘Ladies first.’

Hermione closed her eyes. Before her hand could even reach the box, Draco right away grabbed a random candy, unwrapped it, and brought a honey-coloured toffee to her mouth. ‘Open up.’ He bossed her around.

Hermione did as follows, chewing the toffee slowly. 

‘Uhmm, hmmm, toffee?’ She guessed.

He rewarded her. ‘700 points to Gryffindor.’ 

Hermione laughed. ‘Close your eyes.’

‘How bossy.’

Draco heard some rustling as she’s picking out the candy. Then, without notice the witch shoved chocolate into his mouth, making him threw his head back a little.

‘You’re lucky you’re attra-- Granger, that was way too harsh.’

‘Sorry, Malfoy.’ The apology sounds different coming from her mouth. He began imagining how it would feel like to have her apology before bending her over the desk and spank her cute arse.

‘So, what is it?’ She interrupted his train of thoughts.

He began chewing. He was not looking for a win, though. Even if he does put in some effort, he doubts he would still win, knowing Granger is very competitive.

‘It’s very milky,’ he remarked. ‘Uh, Cadbury?’

‘Spot on!’ Cheered the witch and closed her eyes.

He took a long, feather-like candy, and popped it in between her lips.

Hermione made a knowing smile. ‘Suck it, Granger. Don’t be shy.’ 

She then slid her tongue from the base to the top of the candy. Her lips were circled tight before her tongue making its way around the quill.

‘Mmh.’

‘What is it, Granger? You want more?’

‘Uh-huh.’ She lightly nodded.

Draco proceeded to push the sugar quill a bit further, enjoying the light sounds she made.

She swirled her tongue around the quill, her hands gripping his hand as she bobbed up and down to vigorously lick the stick. 

His tightened trousers felt like bursting the moment she made eye contact with him. This once an innocent game suddenly became intimate to him. He would give anything to be the sugar quill. 

She popped the candy out of her mouth, licking her lips while still locking her gaze.

‘Hmmm, blueberry flavoured sugar quill.’ She gave him an innocent smile. Her eyes flickered south for a second.

It’s no brainer to know she noticed the difference in his trousers. 

‘ _Fuck, think quick_.’ He tried to think of someone who can help get rid of the boner. Something ridiculous. Like how Bellatrix tried to flirt with Voldemort every time she saw him, grinning wide open to showcase her rotten black teeth. Images of Bellatrix twirling her pathetic excuse of a hair and moves her shoulders obnoxiously whenever she tries to grab the bald’s attention--

Thank Salazar’s wrinkly prick it worked.

When he opened his eyes, Granger was biting her lips with amusement in her dark eyes.  
He tried to brush him off, saying, ‘My turn,’ then closed his eyes.

The shell of the candy fed by Granger had quite a bitter but rich taste to it, and perfectly offset the tangy watery sweetness of the fruit inside the shell, balancing the flavour of the candy. He clicked his tongue, ‘Chocolate coated strawberry.’

‘Correct.’ She popped one into her mouth. ‘Okay, last one. We’ve abandoned our work for far too long.’

Before Granger could open her mouth, Draco grabbed creamy chunks of nougats and inserted them into her mouth that wasn’t prepared for the attack.

‘Draco!’ She moved, causing the nougats to smear the corner of her lips.

‘By the way, too easy, they’re nougats.’

‘Are you sure?’ Draco wrapped his hand around her neck. ‘Stay still.’ He brought his thumb to the corner of her lips, before bringing it back to suck it while keeping eye contact.

‘You’re right. They are nougats.’ Draco might’ve imagined it, but he thought her eyes looked a bit hazy as they followed his thumb.

Draco pretended to not notice and changed the topic. ‘So, uhm, who’s Cleanocean to you?’ 

Hermione’s eyes blinked, pupils no longer dilating. ‘Oh, him? He’s the son of my parent’s friends. They met not long ago during a reunion and somehow got to know that the Cleanoceans also have a young wizard that currently goes to Hogwarts. He’s a few years younger than us, which is why you probably never see him. And it’s not like you’re close to the Hufflepuffs.’ She explained.

‘He seems,’ Draco clicked his tongue. ‘Protective.’

The witch snorted. ‘My parents were beyond ecstatic to have someone that knows how they feel-- being muggles and have a magical child that lives in another world, so they asked the Cleanoceans to have Henry look after me. They got really protective these last few years.’

‘As if you need someone to look after.’ 

His heart bloomed when he heard Hermione laughed. ‘Yeah.’

‘I mean, it’s true. It’s the other way around, you are the one who keeps looking after people.’

‘If I must confess, Henry’s overreacting. I know we’re starting to get close since the last summer break, but he gets insecure quite easily. Like if I’m with any guy--Ron or Harry, he would start acting up and questioning our friendship. He would say things like “Is this how it’s going to be?” or “What will your parents say if they see you treat your family friend like this?”. Sometimes it annoys me because it’s not a big deal, you know?’ 

‘Lovely bloke you’ve got there.’ Draco responded. ‘As much as I’m agreeing with what you said, I can also see why he’s so insecure.’ 

Hermione looked with eyebrows raised, demanding an explanation.

‘You’re Hermione fucking Jean motherfucking Granger. Any guy would feel so insecure to just stand in your presence. Their brain cells would scramble around just to catch up with your brain.’

She looked at him in disbelief. ‘No, they’re not. I have two guy friends and neither Harry nor Ron have ever acted that way towards me.’

‘They’re a whole different breed, and those idiots don’t even like you that way. They got someone else messing with their bollocks.’ 

Hermione made a disgusted face. ‘Don’t mention anything about their male anatomy to me, that’s utterly revolting! Anyway, at least you don’t.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘You don’t show that.’ She argued. ‘In fact, you seemed the total opposite.’

‘ _That is because you don’t know how superb I am in Occlumency_ ,’ he thought.

‘Fair point.’ He shrugged. He knew she never wanted to lose even petty arguments like this.

‘I see you still have that book around.’ Draco pointed out at the copy of Beauty & The Beast  
That peaked a little underneath Crookshanks’ massive fur. The kneazle was laying on the book, his bloated belly facing the ceiling.

‘Yeah, I’m finally done with it. I’ve decided I don’t like being a witch anymore, I want to be Beauty.’ She proclaimed.

‘And sacrifice yourself to an unknown man for your father?’ Draco’s eyebrows furrowed.

‘I love his library.’ Hermione commented.

Draco hid his smile. She will like what he’s about to say next. ‘Mother once told me one of the reasons she kept on reading the book was because Gabrielle-Suzanne Villeneuve used the Malfoy library as her inspiration for the Beast’s library. She feels honoured.’

‘Shut up! You’re lying! How old is your library anyway?’ Her brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

Draco looked upwards, thinking for a bit. ‘We’ve been here since Armand Malfoy, which was since…around 1066? Give or take.’

‘No way!’ Hermione eagerly replied. ‘I’m not going to lie, ancient families always piqued my interest. I find it interesting how they managed to keep their lineage after so many centuries. Moreover, it’s extremely privileged to be able to know your origin and who your ancestors are.’

Draco bit his cheek. If only she knew how much Draco wanted her help continuing the bloodline, but he didn’t wish for her to run away. 

‘I know right? Maybe they should be in the Sacred Twenty Eight.’

Hermione faked a laugh. ‘Very witty.’

‘Never said it is, love.'

He suddenly thought of a proposal. ‘You know what? Since you invited me to your house to experience what a movie is, I’d like you to come over to mine as well. Consider yourself welcomed at any time to experience the real-life version of the Beast’s library.’ 

Hermione choked on her saliva, earning a concern from Crookshanks. Draco promptly reached out and patted her back softly.

‘Please don’t play any tricks on me.’ She told him once she recovered.

‘Not at all. No one gives a damn anyway. The manor would be too big for anyone to notice if you’re sneaking around. If in any case you get lost, feel free to ask help from Mippy--’

‘You summoned me, Master?’ a house-elf in a Slytherin green Chanel suit popped.

‘No, it’s nothing, Mippy. I was just telling Granger about you.’

‘Mistress Granger? Master Draco told Mippy so--’

‘Mippy? Have the peacocks eaten?’ Draco interrupted.

Mippy gasped. ‘No, master!’ shrieked the elf. ‘They still didn’t have their tea time yet! Bad Mippy! Mippy must be punished! Cut down Mippy’s salary and shopping expenses, Master!’ Mippy started to bang herself on the table.

‘Salazar’s hairy armpit, Mippy. Calm down. The peacocks aren’t going to die just because they missed teatime.’

‘Shopping?’ Granger asked.

Draco didn’t reply. He’s too busy preventing Mippy to injure herself. Not under his watch.

‘Go back to the manor Mippy.’ Draco instructed.

Mippy nodded with her glassy eyes before disapparating with a blink of an eye.

‘You still keep a house-elf, Malfoy?’ Granger crossed her arms. Draco’s eyes immediately zeroed at the way her breasts pushed upwards.

‘Save your stew talk, Granger.’

‘It’s S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.’ She elaborated.

Draco winced. ‘We freed her but she demanded to stay and serve us. I’ll have you know Mippy makes at least 3 times more than an average Ministry worker. There’s a contract for that, you can ask my lawyer. Her outfits are even taken care of. Mother knows a designer from Chanel and he was beyond happy to make mini suits for Mippy after what we have to offer.’ 

‘But that’s capitalism.’ She pronounced softly.

‘Whatever, she’s the one asking for a uniform. Saying she does not wish to be free unless a uniform is given. Yet she stays anyway.’ 

‘That’s because she knew you couldn’t survive without a babysitter.’ 

‘I’ll have you know I’m perfectly capable of doing several things myself. I’ve lived in a boarding school for more than half a decade, just in case you forgot.’ 

‘You knocked my socks off, Malfoy.’ She said dryly.

Malfoy tilted his head. ‘Damn, I was aiming for your knickers.’

Hermione pretended to give it a thought. ‘If you take off yours first.’ She shrugged.

‘When? Now?’ 

Hermione scoffed. ‘Absolutely not! Not when we have loads of work to do. You didn’t even touch your work yet!’

Draco guffawed, receiving a shush and a glare from Madam Pince who’s just a few feet away. 

As he started to open his book and dipped his quill, he knew that somewhere at the back of his brain, he was enjoying his little evening meetings with Granger, maybe even a tad too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed there isn't anything going on between chapter 3 & 4, it's because chapter 4 wasn't supposed to happen. It was already too late when I realised how lengthy and long chapter 3 initially was so I decided to cut it into two and put them as 3 & 4\. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy these chapters. Have a nice day/night ahead lovess. I really love all of you.


End file.
